


Fireplace

by galaxyninjer



Series: Destiel December 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Destiel December 2020, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyninjer/pseuds/galaxyninjer
Summary: Dean and Cas get snowed-in during their vacation: "His stomach fluttered. Every moment felt like falling in love all over again. Through soft touches and comforting words, being with Cas made him soar. Yes, flying was scary, but he’d go anywhere with his angel, knowing in his heart that Cas would protect him. They saved each other and always will."Written for Destiel December 2020 on Tumblr.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a cross-post of my fics written for Destiel December 2020, hosted by myself ([@galaxycastiel](https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com/)) and [@jellydeans](https://jellydeans.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

The cabin was well insulated, but the growing cold was sneaking past the walls and crawling up their jackets. Even bundled under three layers, Dean’s toes were numb, and goosebumps were trailing up his thighs. **  
**

It was snowing outside. Stone roads paved white, trees shivering in the howling wind, windows frosted over. Hail was dropping on the roof every few minutes in a loud rumble, like pebbles being tossed across a glass table. 

His cheeks were flushed, fingers shaky as he sorted through the firewood in front of the dying fire. Cas walked over with two mugs of hot chocolate, smiling through almost blue of lips and the melting snow clinging to his sweater. 

As unexpected as the snowstorm was, there were few things he would trade their vacation for. Maybe thicker blankets or a gas heater, but not much else. Cas’ presence made battling the cold worth it. His angel was worth everything. 

“I put extra marshmallows for you. They’re the star-shaped ones that Jack bought last week,” Cas said. 

“Thanks.” He felt his lips turn up in a small smile, blushing under the fond look Cas gave him. _He always remembers the little things_ , he thought. 

Cas handed over the mugs before settling by Dean’s side, sticking a mitten clad hand into the grates to move the new coal around. 

“Should we try relighting it now?” he asked, reaching for a box of matches and old newspapers. 

“Yeah, let’s hurry before I freeze my skin off,” he said, taking another sip of the steaming drink in his hands. 

“Dean,” Cas cupped his cheeks, caressing his jaw as if Dean was something precious.

His stomach fluttered. Every moment felt like falling in love all over again. Through soft touches and comforting words, being with Cas made him soar. Yes, flying was scary, but he’d go anywhere with his angel, knowing in his heart that Cas would protect him. They saved each other and always will. 

“I’m sorry the weather got out of hand and ruined our trip. This isn’t what I had planned when I proposed we take time off,” Cas whispered before looking down.

Dean shook his head, focusing his attention on the moment and Cas, not the memories of their past. 

“Sunshine,” he kissed the tip Cas’ nose. “This is perfect. You’re not an angel anymore. You don’t have the power to fly us to the Caribbean or change the weather, but you’ll always be _my_ angel. And in case you forgot… you being here with me, makes me happy. It doesn’t matter if we’re getting frost-bite or stuck in a desert or fighting off the apocalypse. I want my angel by my side, always, cursed or not remember?”

They stared at each other for a few long minutes, breathing in sync and half-hugging each other. Dean saw the tears forming around Cas’ eyes, pools of blue glossed over and overflowing with love. 

Cas closed the breathing room between them and pulled Dean onto his lap, kissing him between mutters of ‘I love you too,’ and ‘I’ll stay with you forever.’ 

“Thank you, Dean. I was worried. I know you’re not the biggest fan of the cold. You make me extremely happy too, and I’m yours forever. Hopefully, the world won’t end anytime soon… but I’ll be right here by your side even if it does,” he said.

Cas leaned back, his face was pink, hair frosted and sticking out at odd angles. Dean raised a hand to run his fingers through the mess. A hearty laugh vibrated through his core, warm and comforting, like coming home. 

He sneezed, calling them both back to reality. Groaning, Dean pressed closer to Cas, “I’m cold.” 

“I can see that,” Cas mused out loud. He tucked Dean further up his lap, “If you let me get the fire going, we can cuddle all night. I don’t want you catching a cold.” 

A high pitched whine escaped him when Cas let go. His throat was raw. Reaching for their forgotten hot chocolate, he sat picking out the marshmallows until the fire caught life before them. 

Cas disappeared down the hall for a minute, returning with a bundle of wool and an extra pair of fuzzy socks. 

They rearranged themselves on the fur-skin rug, Dean leaning into Cas’ warmth and flexing his reindeer-decorated socked feet by the fireplace. Burying his face in the blanket draped over the two of them, he sank deeper under the trance simply being. Cas’ arms held him near. He was humming Christmas songs into Dean’s hair, stopping only to kiss his cheek or forehead. 

Embers and sparks, like swirls of energy in the darkness, peeked at them as the fire lulled them through the night. 

“Happy holidays Cas,” he said, breaking the silence. Shifting in place, he kissed along the line of Cas’ jaw before settling on his lips. 

Another shower of hail scattered overhead, but Dean ignored it. He was in the arms of his angel, _the love of his life_ and no snow-storm was gonna dull their night. 

“Happy holidays sweetheart,” Cas replied, cuddling closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments or feedback is appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr, [here](https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com/).


End file.
